Bury my heart
by EricaJaney
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee fight over an issue that Jake thought was buried in the past but Nessie takes offence. He will do anything to get her back when he is kicked out and a visit in a dream from his mum helps him know what to do to get her back.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters

This is a one shot I decided to write.

Renesmee is now eighteen physically

JPOV

"Jacob Black don't you dare ever come back here ever again!" Her voice still echoed inside my head

Renesmee and I had gotten in a fight, she found out about the time I kissed Bella, before she was born. I didn't understand what the big deal was but it obviously hurt her a lot.

_Flashback_

_I ran up the Cullen's driveway to see Nessie standing on the front porch, an angry look carved into her beautiful features, her family around her. Rosalie's face was somehow smug, that made me realize that somehow in the past I had messed up_

"_We'll leave you to talk to him" Bella whispered to her daughter before leaving inside with her family_

_I didn't see the point in them leaving to 'give us privacy' there was no privacy with eight vampires lurking around with super enhanced hearing._

"_Hey Nessie" I leaned in to kiss her cheek and was shocked when she stepped out of the way_

"_Don't 'hey Nessie' me" She narrowed her eyes into a glare she inherited of her mother _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, frowning slightly in worry. Obviously I had annoyed her somehow but I couldnt realize what I had done to make her this mad_

"_What's wrong?" She repeated "Well let's see, my father just let slip that my 'boyfriend' decided to plant one on my mother" She used air quotations around the word 'boyfriend'_

"_Nessie" I sighed, agitated that Edward had told he, sitting on the bench "That was ages ago"_

"_I wouldn't care if it was over a million years ago, the point is you didn't have the nerve to tell me" She hissed, her brown eyes filled with hurt and anger _

"_I don't see why you're so angry, I messed up yeah but it was ages ago" I told her, running my hands through my short hair_

"_You don't see why I'm so angry?" She echoed me once more "Jacob, it isn't that it was my mother and it was forced but the fact that you never told me"_

"_Why should I have told you?"_

"_Because relationships are supposed to be built on trust, how can I even trust you if I don't know when you're off macking on other girls" Renesmee glared at me_

"_Haha Macking" Emmett's laugh carried through the house and onto the porch_

"_Well I'm sorry for not being perfect" I growled at her_

"_I'm not asking you to be perfect but I am asking you to talk to me more. I don't want to find out about the next girl from my dad"_

"_Oh so you think there is defiantly going to be another girl?" I asked, trying to stay in control and not burst into a giant wolf in front of her_

"_No that isn't what I mean; its just weird" _

"_Weird?" I repeated "You think this is weird for you?"_

"_It is weird for me!" She shouted "You're my boyfriend and she's my mother and from what I heard she didn't exactly welcome the kiss"_

"_Well you know what then, maybe we should just forget everything then" I told her_

"_Yeah maybe we should, this was a mistake" Her voice was quieter but the venom was still in her voice "If this relationship doesn't have trust what does it have?"_

"_You're right. One hundred percent right. You don't trust me because I made one mistake so I think I'll go make out with Leah now" I was treading on dangerous water_

"_Oh just get out Jacob" She hissed again_

"_And I'm sure Claire will be great to 'mack on' when she's old enough"_

"_You know what Jacob Black don't you dare ever come back here ever again!" she screeched, pushing past me and running into her house, slamming the door_

_End of flashback_

I was stupid, I know I hurt her by not telling her but she hurt me with her lack of trust. It was almost like there was no doubt in her mind that I would run off the second another girl bats an eyelid at me.

I glanced up at the sky, it was dark, and my dad would be worried. La Push's ocean roared in the distance as I approached my faded red house. As the clouds rolled overhead the wind blew quicker.

My dad was sitting in his chair at the dining room table as I slammed the back door shut.

"Where'd you go Jake?" My dad's voice was rough

"Cullen's" I grunted, trying to pass but he blocked my way

"What's up with you Jake?" He asked "Something with Renesmee?"

"None of your business" I replied, jumping around him and heading to my room

"Trouble in paradise?" He chuckled as I slammed my door

I ripped my shirt off and climbed under the covers, trying to sleep. It was hard, every time I closed my eyes I saw Nessie's tear stained face appear before me. This made it impossible to sleep

I looked over at the picture of my mum on my bedside table, she was smiling at me.

"Why is love so hard?" I asked her before turning over to face the window and finally drifting to sleep

"_Jake love is hard but everything will be fine in the end" A voice echoed through the white nothingness I was standing in _

"_Mum?" I called_

"_You're growing up to be a fine young man Jacob" I felt fingers running through my hair and turned to face my mother_

"_No I'm not" I hung my head "I've been terrible to Renesmee"_

"_She'll forgive you"_

"_How can you be so sure?" I looked up at her_

"_Because if you truly love her and she truly loves you then she'll understand in the end" My mother's smile was beautiful "It's like what happened to Paul and Rachel a few days ago, they got in a fight didn't they but now they've never been happier"_

"_How do you know about that?" I raised my eyebrow_

"_What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't watch over my children?" She laughed "You really love this girl don't you?"_

"_More than anything" I answered_

"_Then go and fight for her" She kissed my forehead "Or you're going to lose her"_

I woke up from my dream in shock. Gasping for air, I glanced at my clock. The red flashing numbers stated it was three am. I lay back on my pillows, trying to go back to sleep but one word made me more alert: Renesmee.

I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled my shirt on, grabbing the little box I had stashed away in my draw, I pulled my bedroom door open. I heard my dad's snoring as I ran out the door into the cold night. The wind howled past the trees as I ran towards her house, not bothering to phase.

The Cullen house still had most of its lights on. They were all home, only Renesmee's window was closed and dark.

The front door opened and Edward appeared

"Look I know it's late but can I please talk to her?" I asked, practically begging

"If she'll talk to you" He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist as the others came out and Bella stood with him

Renesmee wasn't there

I grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it and Renesmee's window, being careful not to break it but to hit the wood.

I tried again and this time her light turned on.

I heard footsteps padding down the stairs as she appeared in the door

She was wearing blue and white checked pyjama bottoms with a long sleeved white pyjama top. Her bronze ringlets were messy from lying down.

"What do you want now Jacob? I told you to stay away" She rubbed her eyes

I didn't bother answering, instead I ran right up to her and hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a circle before setting her down "Nessie, I was stupid I didn't mean to hurt you and that was unforgivable of me to do so but you're the most important thing to me now, I love you so much"

She stayed silent watching me cautiously

I looked at Edward, making sure he didn't know what I was about to do then looked back to Renesmee

She gasped quietly as I took the box out of my pocket and slid down onto one knee

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I always will. I know I made a mistake and there is no doubt that I will make some more stupid mistakes in the future but I want to make them with you. I want to be with you forever, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She smiled at me, crystal clear tears running down her cheeks "Yes, of course I will"

I got of my knee and slid the ring on her finger, wrapping my arms around her waist as she hugged me tightly

Her family were clapping and cheering as we walked up to them. I went over to Edward as Nessie was hugging Carlisle and Esme

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission but I couldnt wait and let her slip from my fingers" I told him

He held out his hand and smiled at me "Welcome to the family, Jake"

I shook his hand and smiled back at him, then hugged Bella as Renesmee hugged her father

"Wow, we now have a werewolf in the family" Emmett laughed

Rosalie hit him on the arm then smiled at me for the first time "Ignore him Jacob"

"Why aren't you killing me?" I asked

"Because" She laughed "You're going to be family, you're making my niece happy and I'm happy that you finally realized you could search the world and not find a better person for you than her. I was only annoyed because you tried to take Bella from Edward then fought with Nessie, but I guess I was wrong"

Then I did something that would have made her extremely angry if she still hated me like crazy, I hugged her

"No promises for the future though, I have tried to kill everyone in this family at least once" She smirked

"Not me" Nessie called

"Your time will come" Emmett told her

Renesmee came over then and took my hand in hers

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" I mouthed back as she reached up to kiss me

Hey guys

I hope you liked that one shot! It was just something I thought of and had to write down. Please review.

I am also working on another Renesmee and Jacob one shot and I will publish that when I'm finished.

Sorry I never described Renesmee's ring but I will put the link on my profile.

I'm working on Witches, Chases and strange new places and Forgotten Forever's so I will update them soon.

Thanks for reading this!

EricaJaney


End file.
